mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Policy
This page is always subject to change. If this occurs, admin will inform all active users of the wiki. As a community of users who all work together on the same site, it is important to have policies and norms laid out in order for a safe, happy, productive experience on this wiki. We hold all users (including admin) to this standard and will be penalizing users who fail to follow these policies. General Rules 1) Do not give out your personal information, this includes your full name, address, e-mail, phone number, etc. 2) Do not create unnecessary pages. All pages should be checked by admin for relevancy. 3) Do not rename pages to something irrelevant or unnecessary. Please check with admin before renaming a page. 4) Do not start or support wars and fights, this will not be tolerated whatsoever. 5) Do not create pages that are not MAMAMOO related. 6) Do not add any kind of inappropriate material on the wiki. We will not stand for graphic or sexual content. This site is available to users of all ages, and it is more than important to respect other users. Only "G-Rated" content allowed. 7) Notify an administrator in case any user breaks a policy. An admin will respond in less than 24 hours. 8) You must be 13 or older in order to create an account. You will be blocked globally if you are breaking this rule. 9) No bullying or threatening other members. (targeting other members with malicious intent). Article Policy *We want information on the MAMAMOO Wiki to be as accurate as possible. Please make sure to cite your sources at the bottom of all pages or in your edit summary. *Do not remove information unless it is proven false. If you remove information unnecessarily, this will be considered vandalism and this wiki has zero tolerance for vandalism. *All external links on this wiki should not contain any virus or spy/anti-software. *It'll be much appreciated if you provide an edit summary after you are done with your edit, especially when it comes to a major removal/adding of information. *All descriptions must be impartial and factual. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. **Bad Example: Solar is the most beautiful and talented member of Mamamoo. **Good Example: Solar is a member of Mamamoo. ***Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. *Unfinished articles must be marked with the WIP Template, in order for other users to be aware of the state of the article. *This site is not the place to spread harmful rumors surrounding Mamamoo. This wiki requires all users to respect the personal lives of the members, and any sensitive or harmful information surrounding the members will be deleted. Translation Policy *Copy translations of Mamamoo songs from a trustworthy website. (Some examples include Genius.com, Colorcodedlyrics.com *Do not use translations from Google Translate, due to the inaccuracy of the software itself. *Please credit the website which you got the translations. Some translators would love to have their work appreciated. Comments and Forum Policy *Be nice. Do not post offensive comments. *Try to make your comment Mamamoo-related. *Do not spam. This means posting the same message again and again. *Do not curse or use suggestive language. *Administrators have the right to delete the comment if it is inappropriate. *Do not advertise other groups/brands that have nothing to do with Mamamoo. *No duplicate posts. Please check before posting news and images. *Posting about an unrelated topic or that is not related to an on-going conversation is spam. Media Policy *Do not upload disturbing/horror images or videos. They will immediately be deleted. *Pornographic images/videos will result in a permanent ban and a talk with an Admin. *All photos must be Mamamoo-related, except those on user profiles. *Do not upload the same photo again and again *If admins found out there is/are repeated photos or not Mamamoo-related photos in a gallery, it will be instantly removed without informing the user. Category:Community